


Ancient Graveyard

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[IP] To Commune with Gods
Series: Prompt fills [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Ancient Graveyard

I watch from the shadows as a human approaches the ruined altar. He's nothing special, I've seen his kind a hundred times before. Leather armour and a short blade marks him as a tomb robber, and his tattered cape suggests that he's not very good at actually avoiding traps. And oh there are a lot of traps, remnants of what came before. I begin to circle round, ever remaining in the shadows.

I _am_ impressed that he's made it this far. For every thief that reaches the hall of statues, a score more perish in the halls above. If they don't blunder into a trap they get eaten by a beast, or some rare few find enough small trinkets to satisfy their greed and leave before they come to fatal harm. There are many dangers in an ancestral city, and even more where they made their last stand.

He's cautious as he approaches the great altar. The Twins stand ever vigilant, the Lady ever merciful. I doubt that those who came after, the descendants of those who fled, remember the significance of this place. They only come down here looking for _treasure_. Hunting for riches. Stealing from the dead.

I stalk closer as he ascends the steps. Soon he will learn the lesson that the previous thieves so painfully learned. Once he reaches the top, steps inside the grasp of the Fingers, he'll discover the significance of this place.

I can already feel the magical energy building. It crackles over my claws. He takes that last step.

The Fingers strike. Chains of energy wrap around his limbs and body, anchored just below the tip of each Finger. His blade clatters harmlessly to the ground as he's lifted into the air, his cape dangling below him.

The Lady moves, with a great grinding rumble. Her hand stretches out to the writhing, cursing human. A marble finger, white stained green with the passage of time, brushes delicately against his cheek. The cursing cuts off abruptly, and he stills in his bonds.

I wish I could see what the Lady sees. What brings her to judge one way or another. I tense, waiting for her verdict, flexing my claws in anticipation.

After what feels like an eternity the Lady's finger withdraws. The human is sobbing now, tears falling to the altar below. She returns to her seated position, her hands clasped on her knees. The Twins do not move. It is rare that anyone earns _that_ fate.

The chains remain. The sobbing thief is still suspended between the Fingers. They tighten, pulling his limbs straight, splaying him spread-eagle in the air.

_Unworthy_. Like every other human. Like every mutt spawned by the deserters.

I make one powerful leap, to land upon one of the Fingers. A deep growl ensures that the human sees what fate awaits him. He shrieks in horror as I leap again, magic-wreathed claws extended.


End file.
